In a Blink of an Eye
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Crystal Danvers was the newest Detective at the NYPD Crime Lab. Crystal may be a Detective but her life is in danger. Will she finally open up about what secrets she is holding? Will she let a certain blue eyed Detective protect her? Will she let Mac?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes this is another new story but the idea wouldn't leave my head... I plan on updating my other CSI: NY fics sometime this weekend or on Monday depending on how I'm feeling... So anyways this story will be a Flack/OC story with a possible Mac/OC it really just depends... So um yeah on with the story I think...

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY... * frowns and then smirks * but hey for now I want Flack and Mac so they are on my Christmas wish list...

***** WARNING *** THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF ABUSE IN IT *** WARNING*****

Crystal Danvers was nervous about her first day on the job. She wasn't nervous for the reasons that you would think. She was nervous because of three secrets that she was keeping. She knew that she eventually would have to let others in on her secrets well at least one of them but for now she couldn't until she knew that she could trust the people she was going to be working with.

As she exited the elevator onto the 35th floor which is where the NYPD Crime Lab was located at she took in a deep breath and let it out. She saw a couple people give her weird looks but she ignored them. She knew that there was going to be talk and she had already decided that she would ignore it. What she didn't know though was that the make up she had used to cover up the finger print bruises on her neck was coming off because of the heat and that was what people were staring at.

She walked to Mac's office and knocked after taking in another deep breath. She had to watch how deep of a breath she took because it aggravated her ribs but she didn't let on. She just hoped that she was able to make Mac believe that she was okay the entire time that she was in his office. She knew that he saw more than a lot of other people so she also knew that she would have to act like she was fine and that nothing out of the ordinary has happened since a week ago when she first got the job.

She saw Mac look up and heard him call out "Come in."

She opened the door and forced a smile onto her face as she walked in and said "Hi, Mac."

Mac looked at Crystal and could tell right away that something was off. He wasn't sure what it was but as he looked in her eyes he saw the pain that she was trying to hide along with something else that kind of made him think fear for some reason. After taking his eyes off of her eyes he looked down a little ways and had to stop himself from gasping when he saw the fingerprint bruises on her neck. That was when it clicked in his mind that he had seen fear in her eyes and he was determined to find out why today before he let her start work.

"Have a seat Crystal. It looks like we need to talk but give me a second while I run this file over to Stella and Hawkes." Mac said. The file was just a ruse because he wanted to go and get Hawkes to come and take a look at Crystal.

Crystal nodded and sat down in the chair. As soon as Mac walked out of his office she let out a breath she hadn't even realized that she had been holding. She was just thankful that she seemed to have pulled it off and made Mac think that everything was okay with her when it definitely wasn't. Little did she know that one of her three secrets was going to come out today no matter how much she didn't want it to.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac walked into Stella's office which was where Hawkes was and said "Hawkes I need you to come with me."

Hawkes looked up at Mac and said "What's up Mac? Do we have a case?"

Mac shook his head and then sighed. "I don't know if we have a case or not. What I do know is that I need you to look our newest CSI member over. She has fingerprint bruises all around her neck. I'm not sure if there is any other kind of bruises on her or not but I want her checked out. When I looked in her eyes I could see the pain that she was trying to keep hidden along with fear. Something has happened to Detective Crystal Danvers in the last week and I want to find out what it is."

Hawkes nodded and stood up. "Let me go get the medical bag I keep packed in my locker and I'll meet you in your office."

Mac nodded and watched Hawkes leave Stella's office and then he turned back towards Stella who said "Should I come with you Mac? She may open up more if there is a female in the room. If she's being abused you and I both know that it will take her a lot longer to open up to a male then it would a female."

Mac sighed and nodded. "I know that you're right Stella. I just want to find out what has happened to her since I've seen her last. When I interviewed her last week I thought she was keeping something from me but I let it go because we all have our ghosts but I never once suspected that she could possibly be getting abused at home. I mean come on she's a Detective."

Stella knew just from what Mac said that he was starting to blame himself and she shook her head as she stood up and walked over to him. "Mac, you can't blame yourself for whatever happened to Detective Danvers. Now lets get to your office before Hawkes does and makes Crystal freak out."

Mac sighed but nodded even as he pinched the bridge of his nose before leading Stella back to his office. As he walked in he saw Crystal jump in her chair and then he saw her face drain of all color as she stood up and swayed on her feet before starting to fall towards the ground. He moved quickly to Crystal's side and caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor and that is when he saw the bruises on her side, stomach and back after her shirt raised up some as he lifted her into his arms.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Stella saw the bruises all over the young woman's back, side and stomach and gasped and then backed out into the hall and not caring that others were close by she yelled "SHELDON! WE NEED YOU IN MAC'S OFFICE NOW."

She saw Sheldon run out of the locker room with his black bag and let out a relieved sigh as he came towards her and said "What's wrong Stella?"

Stella looked at Sheldon and then into Mac's office. "Crystal collapsed but Mac caught her. When he lifted her up into his arms Sheldon, I saw bruises on her stomach, side and back from where her shirt rose up a little."

Sheldon's mouth dropped open but then he closed it and nodded before quickly making his way into Mac's office with Stella right behind him. He knelt down onto his knees on the floor beside the couch and took out his pin light and opened Crystal's eyes and looked in them and frowned when he saw how dilated they were and how unresponsive she was. He then took out some wet wipes from his bag and gently moved it along it neck and was rewarded with makeup coming away on it. After repeating that four times he had her neck cleaned of makeup and he swore along with Mac when he saw all the fingerprint bruises along her neck.

Stella bit back a cry when she saw all the bruises on Crystal's neck but when she heard a gasp she turned her head towards Mac's office door and saw Danny, Lindsay and Don all standing there rooted to the spot she said "You three come on in and shut the door and then the blinds. We don't need everyone else seeing this right now."

Danny and Don nodded and Danny gently pushed Lindsay inside before him and Don followed her and shut the door and then went over to the other windows and shut the blinds. They were all wondering what had happened to their new team member.

Mac's face turned to stone as he watched Hawkes gently lift up Crystal's shirt and saw all the bruises on her stomach and side. He wasn't sure why but from the minute he first met Crystal he felt a protectiveness towards her that was instant and seeing her this injured he wanted to find the person responsible and tear them to shreds even though he knew that he had to go by the letter of the law. He would make sure that whoever hurt Crystal would pay to the fullest extent of the very law that he had to uphold.

"Danny go and get a camera. I want pictures taken of all the bruises on Crystal. Lindsay look in her file and find her Doctor and see if she's been in for treatment within the last week. Stella I want you calling the local hospitals and see if she's been in there. If she has yet to have medical treatment she needs it. Don, I want you to see what you can find in Crystal's past. I've already done a background check and nothing bad came back but I want you to look further." Mac said. He was fighting to keep his anger in check and so far he was winning but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be winning. The more he thought about Crystal being hurt the hotter the anger burned in him.

Before Mac was even done talking Danny and Lindsay was out of the office doing as they were told shortly followed by Don. None of them could understand why someone would hurt someone else like that even though they faced it daily it hit them hard because it was one of their own who suffered this time.

Stella looked at Mac and said "I'll let you know what I find out Mac. Will you let me know how Crystal is doing?"

Mac nodded and as soon as Stella left his office he looked at Hawkes and said "How is she doing Hawkes?"

Hawkes frowned and turned his head to look at Mac. "She has a couple broken ribs at least and I would say she also has a concussion. Mac these bruises are very new so I would say that the attack happened last night or early this morning. It isn't a good thing that she isn't coming around."

As soon as he said that Danny appeared back into the office and after asking Sheldon to move he started taking the pictures that Mac wanted. As he snapped the pictures he felt his own anger rise inside of him that someone dared to hurt one of their team.

As he leaned down to get a better picture of her neck all of a sudden he was shoved backwards as Crystal yelled "No, God no get off of me!"

Danny looked at Mac in shock but jumped out of the way as Mac rushed forward and gently held Crystal's arms down saying "It's okay Crystal. You're safe here. It's Mac. You're safe Crystal."

"Daddy." Crystal whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: * looks at Katie * I told you I would update if I got the 10 reviews and I got over 10 reviews so there for I shall update so you don't kill me cuz of the cliffy of the first chapter... * smirks * I can't say that this chapter won't be another cliffy because I still have to add some to it so we shall see. * watches nicole pick up the ice cubes * If you throw them at me I won't update this story tomorrow! * looks around * Oh yeah Hi all thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter... You have saved me from certain death and I owe you all my life... Okay on to the next chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY

"Daddy." Crystal whispered.

Sheldon's, Danny's and even Mac's eyebrows rose at at that and Mac said "Crystal, you need to snap out of it. You're safe I promise you."

Crystal opened her eyes and said "I'm snapped out of it Daddy. What happened?"

Mac's mouth dropped open and he said "Why did you just call me Daddy?"

Crystal went to sit up but Mac wouldn't let her and she sighed because she just realized that she had let slip one of her secrets and she knew that Mac wouldn't let it go until he got an answer to his question. She closed her eyes and then opened them again when she shifted a little because she couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping from her mouth and she felt a hand on her checking to make sure she was alright. She looked around the office and saw that two of her new colleagues was in the office but she figured that since they had already heard her call Mac Daddy that it didn't matter if they heard what she had to say next.

She took in a shallow breath and let it out and then looked Mac in the eyes. "I called you Daddy because you're my Dad. I found a letter my Mom wrote me about a month ago. My moms name was Hannah Danvers and you met her a month or so before you were shipped out. She ended up pregnant with me and that is how I am your daughter."

As soon as Crystal mentioned the name Hannah Danvers, Mac's eyes closed on a wave of pain. He remembered Hannah and when he had come back from his first tour of duty he had looked for her but he never found her. He had always wandered where she went and how she was doing. As his eyes took in Crystal he could see some of Hannah and even some of himself in Crystal's looks. He wondered how he had missed that when he first met her a week ago.

He couldn't believe that he had a daughter that he knew nothing about. Then what Crystal had said to him registered in his head. "What do you mean you found a letter that Hannah wrote you a month ago? Why didn't she give it to you?"

Crystal closed her eyes on a sigh and then opened them back up. "Mom was murdered three years ago and they still haven't found her killer."

Mac's mouth dropped open in surprise and then he said "Does anyone else know that you're my daughter? I'm not going to be able to have you on my team because you're my daughter."

Crystal shook her head. "Actually the upper Brass know that I'm your daughter. Chief Sinclair was a good friend of Mom's. I guess Mom told him from the beginning that I was your Daughter."

Danny and Sheldon who had been quiet up til then both said "Woah."

Mac looked back at them and said "Danny, take those photos and look them over. Sheldon, I don't think it is a good idea to move her much so call down to the morgue and ask Sid if he has something that could help us get Crystal downstairs so that we can use the X-Ray machine down there."

Sheldon and Danny both nodded and made their way out of Mac's office leaving Crystal and Mac alone finally and Mac turned his head back towards Crystal and said "Is that why Chief Sinclair doesn't like me?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and then winced. "I don't know why he doesn't like you. I wasn't even planning on tell you that you were my father until I got to know you better. I don't want you treating me any different then you would treat any of the others on the team."

A hard look came over Mac's face and he growled "I don't play favorites and it won't and don't matter that you're my daughter. I will treat you the same as I treat everyone else. You will get no special privlidges. However I do want a DNA test confirming that you're my daughter because until then I'm not going to believe that you are."

Crystal bit back the gasp of pain that Mac's words inflicted on her because she knew he had the right to ask for a DNA test it just hurt to think that he only wanted the test to prove that what he thought was right. Anger swept over her as she thought about that. It was then and there that she decided she didn't care if Mac was her father or her superior she was finally going to say some things that needed to be said. She sat up after pushing his hands off of her shoulder and then she struggled to stand up ignoring the pain that shot through all of her body as she walked towards Mac's office door. "I should have know that coming to work here was a mistake. After all I know for a fact that Mom sent you a letter when I was four years old and in the hospital deathly sick and you sent the damn letter back unopened. You know how I know that it was you who sent it back Mac? I compared the writing on the envelope to the paper you wrote on last week and the hand writing is the same. I don't want this job and I don't want you as a damn father. I'd rather take my chances else where. I should have never thought that it would have been a good thing to finally meet the man who helped to create me but God you're a bigger jerk than even my Mother realized. Stay away from me Mac Taylor because you're not the man my Mom obviously thought you were and you're not a man I would be proud to call my Dad no matter what your record is with everything in this Crime Lab or what your record is from your Military days."

She pulled open the door and brushed passed a woman with curly hair standing outside Mac's office door with a raised hand and walked towards the elevator. She knew that if she wasn't careful that she was going to end up passing out again but right now all she cared about was getting as far away from Mac Taylor as possible. She couldn't believe that she had thought that he would be not only a good person to work for but a good father. She shook her head to clear it as she punched the down button on the elevator. She had to hold onto the wall to steady herself because she was swaying on her feet. Once the elevator opened she got in it and hit the button for the Lobby. When she looked up she saw Mac heading towards her so she pushed the close door button and ignored him when she heard him yell "Crystal!"

-ITBOAE-

Mac stood rooted to the spot and watched in shock as Crystal walked out of his office after going off on him. He saw Stella standing at his office door and he knew that she was here with the information that he had asked for and he also knew that she was probably wanting answers and he motioned her to come in. "Make it quick Stella."

Stella frowned but nodded. "There is no record at any of the local hospitals of Crystal Danvers being seen or checked over."

Mac nodded. "I figured there wouldn't be. Hawkes said that the bruises looked very new and that whatever happened to Crystal happened last night or very early this morning. Damn it and now she's out there all alone."

Stella bit her lip for a second and said "Mac, why did she look like she was mad when she left? What did you say to her?"

Mac sighed and said "She told me that she was my daughter and after she said that she didn't want me to treat her any differently than I would any of you I got angry and said that I wanted a DNA test because I wasn't going to take her word for it that she was my daughter."

Stella nodded. "That is only the sensible thing to do Mac."

Mac sighed again and shook his head. "The thing is Stella I know that she's my daughter. She is the perfect combination of both Hanna and me. I screwed up royally."

Stella looked at Mac in shock and said "Mac, just because you think that she looks like you doesn't mean that she is yours. You need to get the DNA testing done."

Mac ground his teeth together and didn't answer Stella. Instead he hurried out of his office and when he saw that Crystal was in the elevator he headed her way quickly and when he saw that she noticed him and hit a button he yelled "Crystal!"

He swore when the doors closed to the elevator before he could reach it. He knew that Crystal was mad at him and hell he was mad at himself but he couldn't let her go out there on her own without knowing what happened to her. Hell if he was going to be honest he knew that he couldn't let her go out there on her own because he wanted to get to know the woman that was his daughter.

-ITBOAE-

Crystal could feel herself losing the battle that she was fighting to stay on her feet. Her whole body was in pain and she knew that the man who had done this to her was still out there. She knew that he would be waiting for her at home. Her head started spinning and then everything went black.

-ITBOAE-

Don was waiting for the elevator so that he could get back up to the Crime Lab and tell Mac what he had found. When the doors finally opened his mouth dropped open in shock and then he closed it and ran into the elevator but not before looking over his shoulder and yelling "CALL MAC TAYLOR FROM THE CRIME LAB AND TELL HIM TO GET DOWN TO THE LOBBY NOW AND TO BRING HAWKES!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY

Mac was waiting impatiently for the elevator to come back up and he frowned when he saw that it was still down on the first floor. For some reason he got a bad feeling and even though he was not one to rely on his instincts that is exactly what he did in this case. But as soon as he started going towards the stair well door his cell phone ranging making him come to a stop. "Taylor."

"Detective Taylor this is Gina down in the lobby. Detective Don Flack told me to call you and to have you come down to the lobby right away and to bring Sheldon Hawkes with you." Gina said.

Mac frowned and said "Can you tell me why Flack needs me Gina?"

Gina looked over at the elevator and she gasped when she saw what was happening. "There is a woman lying unconscious on the elevator floor. Detective Flack and a couple other Police Officers are by her side."

Mac swore and said "Thank you Gina for calling and telling me. Tell Flack that I'll grab Hawkes and we'll be down as soon as we can be."

"Okay Sir." Gina said and then hung up and looked over towards the elevator and yelled "Detective Flack, Detective Taylor told me to tell you that him and Hawkes would be down he as soon as he can be."

Don didn't even look up or acknowledge Gina because he was to busy with the help of another Police officer trying to get Crystal to come back around. He couldn't believe how pale and lifeless she looked.

-INTBOAE-

Mac turned away from the elevators and quickly walked into the part of the lab that Hawkes was in. "Hawkes I need you to grab your bag again and come with me. Crystal left because she got upset with me and Flack has found her in the elevator unconscious."

Sheldon swore and grabbed his bag that was still beside him and said "Lets go Mac. We'll need to get her down to the morgue so Sid and I can do some X-Rays on her. I'm afraid that she could have punctured her lung if she fell on the side that she has broken ribs on."

Mac didn't like that thought and he took off running out of the Lab and to the stairwell. He knew that he was breaking one of his own rules but at that moment he didn't care. All he cared about was getting down the thirty five flights of stairs that he had to and getting to his daughter. He flew down the steps as quickly as he could without injuring himself and he knew that Hawkes was behind him without even having to look because he heard Hawkes thundering footsteps as well as his own. He could only hope and pray that Crystal was alright and that she would be alright.

What seemed like forever to Mac but was really only ten minutes since he got the phone call he was exiting the stairwell door into the lobby and running over towards the elevator. When he got there he paled when he saw just how pale Crystal was. He pushed his way through a couple of Police Officers and made his way into the elevator closely followed by Hawkes.

"Don has she came around at all since you found her?" Sheldon asked as he took the stethescope out of his black bag.

Don looked up at Sheldon and shook his head. "She hasn't opened her eyes once and she hasn't even moved at all. When I touched her she didn't even flinch. What in the hell is wrong with her?"

Sheldon sighed and said "I'm not sure and I won't know for sure until we get her down to the morgue and Sid and I do some X-Rays on her. I can tell you that whoever attacked her from the way the bruises are just now forming more and more is that the attack on her happened either sometime late last night or early this morning. She has some broken ribs and I'm not sure what else. We need to get everyone out of the elevator so that we can use it to get Crystal down one more level."

Mac looked up at everyone who had heard Hawkes speak and saw that none of them had even moved and he barked out "Alright people you need to get back there is nothing else here to see."

Everyone nodded but before one of the Police Officers could step out of the elevator Don said "Roberts ride down with us. I'm going to need you to help us make sure that we don't jar Crystal when we pick her up off of the floor."

Roberts nodded and moved to the side as the other Police Officer that was in the elevator with them exited. He couldn't believe that this slip of a girl looked so bad. He had passed her when she walked into the building this morning and had thought that she was pretty but now as he looked at her he wondered how he could have missed the bruising around her neck. He knew that Detective Flack was going to have him looking into things for him and he would do it because he didn't think that it was right for anybody let alone a woman to be hurt this bad.

Once the elevator was cleared of everyone but Don, Hawkes, Roberts and himself, Mac hit the button for the morgue and then pressed his finger on the close door button trying to get it to close quicker. Once the door closed he lifted his finger off of the button and stepped back and then crouched down beside his daughter. He gently moved her hair off of her face and his breath caught in his chest as he saw that her breathing was becoming erratic. He just hoped that they were able to move her without causing her anymore harm. As he ran his eyes over her he had no doubt that they would end up at the hospital because something was seriously wrong with her.

As soon as the elevator doors opened up into the morgue Sheldon yelled "Sid get the X-Ray machine ready. We need to X-Ray Crystal and quickly."

"It's already ready Sheldon. How is Crystal doing since she came back around?" Sid said as he walked towards the elevator.

"She got angry for some reason and tried to leave Sid. Don found her on the floor of the elevator unconscious when the doors opened into the lobby. She hasn't came back around again nor as she even groaned." Sheldon said.

Sheldon looked at Mac and Don and Roberts and said "On the count of three you three need to pick her up gently and I'll follow beside you. Whatever you do don't try to shift her any way but leave her to where when you're carrying her it appears as if she is lying on her back. We don't want to injure her any further than she already is. One, two, three."

As soon as Sheldon said three Don lifted Crystal's shoulders while Roberts lifted her feet and Mac placed his hands gently under her back. Sheldon walked beside them while Sid led them to where they could put Crystal down out. Once Crystal was down everyone stepped back from her but before Mac did he couldn't stop himself from bending down and placing a light kiss upon her head. He knew that he probably shouldn't but he really didn't care. He just wanted to get through to Crystal some how that he was right there with her.

Sheldon looked at everyone and said "You all are going to need to step way back so that I can do the X-Rays."

Mac nodded and walked all the way across the room from where the X-Ray machine was located at followed by Don and Roberts. He watched as Sid and Hawkes worked together and got the X-Rays done. He couldn't take his eyes off his daughter. He was afraid even though he knew that it wasn't rational that if he took his eyes off of his daughter that something more would happen.

He looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that it had been ten minutes since Hawkes had started taking the X-Rays. He looked back up when Hawkes and Sid both cleared their throats.

"What is wrong with Crystal, Hawkes?" Mac asked.

Sheldon looked down and then back up. "One of her ribs has shifted and punctured her lung. She has fluid building in her lungs. We need to get her to the hospital quickly. I have also confirmed that she her arm is broken. I won't know more until we get her to the hospital and have one of the Doctor's there run a CT and an MRI scan on her. I think it would be best if we called for an ambulance instead of moving her ourselves again."

Mac nodded and pulled his phone out and called for an ambulance. He just hoped that it wasn't too late. He walked back over to his daughter's side and gently grabbed her hand in his and then bent down to kiss her head once more. He stayed by her side until the ambulance got there and only moved to the side so that the EMT's could load her onto the backboard and then onto the stretcher. He followed them out along with Don and Hawkes following them but he stopped at the ambulance and turned his head towards Hawkes and Don. "Crystal's address is on my desk in her file. I don't care what two of you go but I want two of you at her house and going over it. I'll ride with Crystal to the hospital. Flack why don't you follow me so you can tell me what you've learned about Crystal."

Don nodded and took off towards his car just as he heard one of the EMT's yell "She stopped breathing!"

Mac jumped into the ambulance and said "I don't care what you have to do but you save my daughter!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but anytime I tried to work on something that wasn't Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill or even Roswell now the characters kept popping into what I was trying to update... LOL... I know that you want the big chapter to where you know what is going on with Crystal but I wanted to show what Mac was thinking and feeling about everything he has learned... So I'm not sure how long this chapter will be... I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and that you all have a Happy New Years... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY * mutters * I can't even claim my muse or my brain right now so how could I possibly claim that I own a T.V show?

All the way to the hospital Mac held onto Crystal's hand all the while thinking that he was going to lose her. Luckily in the ambulance they had got her breathing again and kept her breathing all the way to the hospital. He was just glad that they had got her heart started again and got her breathing again. He wasn't sure what he would have done if they hadn't been able to. He may have just found out an hour or so ago that he was a father but he already loved her even though he didn't really know her.

Once they got to the hospital he had jumped out of the ambulance and stood back but he kept a close eye on the paramedics and on the Nurse's and Doctor's that had come running out when they pulled up to make sure they didn't cause anymore harm to his daughter. Once they had her out of the ambulance he followed them inside the hospital still keeping a close eye on Crystal. He was afraid that if he took his eyes off of her that she would give up and that he would lose her. Unfortunately once they had her in the Trauma room he was told to wait in the waiting room so that is where he was currently at.

He couldn't stop himself from pacing the floor. He wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter. He wanted to know what the Doctors and the Nurses were doing to her. He wanted to know that she was still breathing. The more he thought about what shape Crystal was in or possibly could be in he got even angrier. He wanted to know what in the hell was going on and he hated that he knew it would be a while before he found out what was wrong with her.

He was still in shock from learning that Crystal was his daughter but he knew that it was true. All he had to do was take a look into her eyes and not only did he see the truth shining in them but he saw the resemblance to him. He didn't understand how Hannah could keep Crystal from him. Well he guessed that he could understand it but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He had lost so many years of his daughter's life. He didn't get to hear her first word. He didn't get to see her take her first step. He didn't get to see her to go to her first day of school. He didn't get to see her grow up or go on her first date. The more he thought about those things the angrier he became at Hannah even though he knew that she was dead.

When he thought about her being dead he swore because he hated that since he didn't know about Crystal that he couldn't be there for her. He hated that she had to go through that alone. He hated that she had to deal with the fact that her Mom's murderer was still loose all alone. He vowed that no matter what it took he would be there for her now. He vowed that he would make her understand that even though he hadn't been a part of her life as she was growing up that he would and that he wanted to be a part of it now.

He still couldn't believe that she had thought she would be able to work today after what happened to her. He still couldn't believe that someone had beat her up. When that thought entered his mind once again he couldn't contain a growl from coming out of his mouth. He would find whoever dared to hurt his daughter and make them pay. He wouldn't rest until he knew who had dared to touch his daughter and beat her and make sure that they had the book threw at them. He vowed that he would help Crystal through this and make sure she knew that she could count on him. He vowed that once she was better and was able to be released that he would take her home with him so that he could make sure she didn't do anything that she shouldn't be doing.

He may never have been a father before but he was one now and all of his protective instincts and urges were coming to the forefront. He wouldn't ever let someone hurt her again like she had been. He wouldn't ever let anyone close enough to hurt her in any way, shape or form. He knew that was taking it too far but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was that his daughter was back behind those double doors and fighting for her life. All he cared about was that his daughter had been hurt and he was going to make sure that she never knew that kind of pain again. All he cared about was that his daughter who he never knew hadn't thought to tell him or anyone of what she was going through. All he cared about was making sure that his daughter knew that he was always going to be there for her and that nothing she did or said would push him away. All he cared about was the fact that he now had a daughter who he never knew before a week ago and who he just found out was his daughter today and that he already loved her and would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that she was safe, happy and loved.

He heard the doors to the Emergency Room open and he looked over and saw Flack and Hawkes coming towards him and he could only nod to them. He knew that if he opened his mouth to say anything right now that he would probably end up shouting and that wouldn't do him or anyone any good. He had to keep his head no matter how much it cost him to do so. He had to keep calm so that he could be strong and be there for Crystal. That was all that mattered to him at this second. Crystal was the only thing that mattered to him right now. When he heard the double doors open that led to the rooms in the Emergency room his head snapped up and when he saw the Doctor that had taken charge of Crystal come out he stiffened up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY

Mac took two steps forward and then stopped as the Doctor came up to him. "How is my daughter doing Doctor?"

Doctor Potter looked at Mac and said "I take it that you're Detective Taylor? I'm Doctor Potter. Miss Danvers is on the way up to surgery so I need for you to sign the papers that gives us the okay for us to do surgery on her. Miss Danvers has several broken ribs and one of them punctured her lung. We also need permission to do a D&C. I'm not sure if Miss Danvers is aware or was aware of the fact that she was pregnant but I'm sorry to say that she lost the baby."

Mac's eyes widened in shock and he said "Crystal was pregnant?"

Doctor Potter nodded. "From the blood work I would say she was about eight to ten weeks along but the Ultra Sound showed us evidence that she was having a miscarriage."

Mac rubbed a hand down his face and said "Where do I need to sign? I don't care what it takes Doctor Potter I want my daughter saved."

Doctor Potter nodded and handed Mac the clipboard and showed him which papers needed to be signed. As he watched Mac sign the papers he could see just how rattled the Detective was. He knew then that once Miss Danvers came out of surgery that she'd be looked after and that Detective Taylor wouldn't let anyone harm her again. "The bruising around her neck is pretty severe and I was able to determine that while whoever hurt Miss Danvers didn't crush her vocal chords they did bruise them pretty badly so talking will hurt her for a while."

Mac nodded and handed the clipboard back to Doctor Potter. "Where can we wait at?"

Doctor Potter smiled slightly. "The surgical floor is the fifth floor. I'll call up and let them know that you will be in the waiting room. I'll be sure to tell them to make sure you get updates."

Mac sighed and nodded his head in relief. "Thank you Doctor Potter."

Doctor Potter shook his head. "No thanks needed Detective Taylor I'm just doing my job. I hope that you catch the bastard who hurt Miss Danvers."

Mac smiled grimly. "Oh don't you worry we'll catch him and he'll pay to the fullest extent of the law."

After saying that Mac turned on his heel and walked over to the elevators followed by Flack and Hawkes. He knew that both of them had heard everything Doctor Potter had said and he knew they probably had questions but he also knew that they wouldn't ask them right now. Once in the elevator he pressed the button for the fifth floor and leaned back against the elevator walls. He just wanted to get upstairs so that he would be there when someone came out and told him how his daughter was doing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don looked over at Mac in concern once the elevator doors shut and saw that Mac was holding tightly onto his control. He knew that being here was killing Mac especially when he would rather be looking for the bastard who had done this to Crystal. Then again since he knew Mac he also knew that Mac trusted the others and would let them find out what they could so he could stay here and make sure his daughter was okay.

He wasn't sure what it was about Crystal but something in her drew him to her. When he had found her lying on the floor of the elevator his heart had stopped beating before resuming at a rapid pace. He couldn't believe that she was hurt as much as she was. He may have only met her today but he couldn't believe that someone would hurt her like they did. He wanted to find the bastard who did and hit him a couple times just so the bastard could feel a little of the pain that Crystal was feeling.

He took in a deep breath and let it out to calm his nerves down some. He knew that if he was feeling vengeful that Mac had to be feeling it ten times worse. As the elevator doors finally opened up onto the fifth floor he looked at Mac as Mac walked out of the elevator and he could see the fury in the other mans eyes. He knew that whoever had hurt Crystal had better hope that someone else found him before Mac did because if Mac found him first there was no telling what kind of damage would be done to the guy. He followed out of the elevator behind Sheldon and they both followed Mac into the waiting room.

He noticed that none of them were able to sit down and he couldn't help but slightly smile as all three of them managed to pace the small waiting room without running into one another. As he paced he sent up a prayer for God to make sure that Crystal survived. He knew that if Crystal didn't survive that there would be hell to pay for anyone who got in Mac's way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... This chapter is going to be short... I want to show Mac's thoughts now that he knows what is wrong with Crystal... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Mac paced the surgical waiting room floor. He kept replaying in his head what the Doctor had said about Crystal. He couldn't believe that the daughter he had just found out about had been pregnant and she lost the baby. He couldn't help but wonder if she had known that she was pregnant. If he was honest with himself he knew that she probably hadn't known that she was.

As he paced he thought about the fact that if she hadn't lost the baby that he would have been a grandfather. He smiled slightly at that idea. He would have liked being a grandfather but now that chance was taken from him before he even had the chance to be one.

As he paced he silently vowed that he would make sure that Crystal didn't go through the pain of losing her baby by herself. He would be there to help her through the pain that it would cause her once she knew that she had been pregnant and that she lost the baby. He had no doubt about what it was going to cause her to know about it.

He sent up a prayer that the surgery was going alright. He really didn't like not knowing what was happening to Crystal. He didn't like not knowing who had caused her so much pain but he would figure it out and once he would do he would make sure that the guy knew just what pain was. He hated that he couldn't take the pain away for Crystal.

He may have just found out that she was his daughter but he didn't like knowing she had been hurt and that he couldn't save her from it. He didn't like the fact that on the day he found out about his daughter he could very well lose her. It was that thought in his mind that caused him to stop in his tracks. He shook his head to clear it because he wouldn't and he couldn't think like that. He could and would only have positive thoughts.


End file.
